Satisfaction
by sehun's mother
Summary: "Tak ada yang lebih memuaskan selain melihatnya mati perlahan di depan mataku." -Sehun- / sehun, hunhan, sekai, krishun. Originally posted in AFF.


**The Most Satisfying Thing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pukul 2 pagi di Exophia.

Angin berhembus ringan dari perbukitan menuju lautan. Cahaya bintang masih tertutup oleh cumulonimbus yang tinggal menyisakan gerimis kecil.

Dia duduk tenang di atas tempat tidur tua di ruangan hotel terbuang ini. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya teratur. Dia tak tertidur. Ia merasa damai. Perasaannya begitu.. damai.. dan puas, namun juga lelah. Ia mengangkat salah satu lututnya dan merilekskan lengan kirinya di atas lututnya. Menyingkirkan poni di dahinya dengan jemari tangan kanannya, menyebabkan beberapa garis noda merah di pipi putihnya.

Ia tersenyum sebelum meletakkan tangan kanannya juga di atas lututnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan ini. Begitu gelap. Penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan ini adalah sebatang lilin yang ia letakkan di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Matanya kembali terpejam seiring senyumnya memudar.

Ia membenarkan letak mantel _leather_ di bahunya sebelum kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya terasa lembab dan dingin di atas kulit lututnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek katun berwarna hitam yang tak mampu menutupi lututnya.

Ia tak peduli akan hembusan angin yang menerpa permukaan tubuhnya. Sehun tak peduli. Ia tak ingin memperdulikan apapun saat ini. Hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ketenangan, kepuasan.. ia sangat menginginkan hal ini bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan akhirnya, ia mendapatkannya.

"Kalian lihat, _hyung,_ Mom. Aku membunuhnya."

DUM!

Kilatan cahaya diikuti gemuruh suara guntur menghujani Exophia. Membuat Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap daun jendela di salah satu sisi kamar ini. Menatap Exopia yang diselimuti kegelapan. Blackouted. Hanya sedikit sekali cahaya kekuningan yang bisa ia lihat dari ruangan ini.

Beberapa kilat membuat Exopia terlihat terang. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum dinding dan jendela kaca digetarkan oleh guntur. Exophia. Sebuah kerajaan kecil yang indah dan damai. Pemimpin mereka begitu bijaksana dan dermawan. Semua rakyat hidup berkecukupan.

Namun, semua itu hanya kebohongan.

"Huh!" Sehun menyeringai. "Suatu hari aku akan menghancurkan Exophia juga. Kalian setuju kan, _hyung,_ Mom?"

Matanya tak lepas dari kilat yang terus menghujani kota kelahirannya. Tempatnya tumbuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tempatnya bermain. Tempatnya tertawa. Kini semua terlihat seperti neraka baginya. Namun, ia tak peduli. Toh, ia akan meninggalkan kota ini secepatnya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa di sampingnya. Ia tak berhenti menyeringai menatap tubuh berselimut darah itu.

 _"Ya, akulah yang membunuh Ratu SooYeon 5 tahun lalu. Dan aku juga yang membuat bukti palsu tentang kakakmu. Huh! Kau tahu betapa senang aku saat dia mati? Hha.. tak terbendung. Akulah orang yang akan menguasai kota ini. Bukan Luhan, bukan kau."_

Ia tertawa pahit. Sungguh orang yang bodoh. " _Kau adalah sepupuku yang bodoh, Jongin."_

" _Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa Luhan-_ hyung _maupun aku sama sekali tak tertarik tentang 'memimpin'. Kau membunuh ibuku! Dan kau memfitnah Luhan-_ hyung _!"_

Sehun mengetahui kebenaran semua ini. Ia TAHU bahwa Jongin dan pamannya yang membunuh Ratu SooYeon karena ia MELIHATNYA. Ia melihat semua kejadian itu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihatnya, senyum terakhir ibunya, air mata ibunya.. dan darah.

"Kau membunuh ibuku, kau memfitnah kakakku, huh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bocah laki-laki bersusia 14 tahun berdiri di sebuah koridor. Menatap sekeliling mencari sosok kakaknya. Pukul 1 a.m. saat ia terbangun sendirian di tempat tidurnya. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mencarinya sebelum kembali tidur.

Namun, entah apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia berada di sini. Koridor yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan ibunya. "Mungkin dia ada di kamar ibu?"

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pintu kamar ibunya sedikit terbuka. Ia menguap sekilas sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas handle pintu. Dan gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara rintihan ibunya.

"Aku membiarkanmu melakukan ini.. sudah lama aku ingin menyusul ayah Luhan dan Sehun. Aku akan memberikan posisi ini padamu."

Sehun membuka pintu sedikit dan melihat sosok ibunya. Yang tengah di sandera oleh seseorang dengan belati di depan perut ibunya. Juga orang lain berkulit tan yang membelakangi tubuhnya. 'Paman? Jongin?' Nafasnya memburu melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Ia ingin masuk, ingin menghentikan semua ini. Namun, ia tak punya cukup keberanian. 'Mom.'

"Dengan syarat.." ucap ratu SooYeon sambil memejamkan mata. "..Jangan pernah sakiti Luhan maupun Sehun. Jangan biarkan Exophia runtuh."

Dan beberapa detik setelah itu ia mendengar jeritan kesakitan ibunya. Ia tak berani melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa berlari dari sana dan menuju kamarnya. Luhan belum kembali. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat.

"Mom.."

Ratu SooYeon. Ibunya dibunuh. Dibunuh. Oleh orang yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga mereka

"Luhan-hyung, kau dimana?"

Hampir satu jam ia duduk dan menangis. Namun, Luhan tak juga kembali ke kamar mereka. Semuanya terlihat masih tenang saja. Itu artinya... belum ada yang mengetahui pembunuhan itu.

'Jongin, paman dan Jongin membunuh ibu.'

Sehun mencengkeram lengannya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Namun tangannya masih gemetar dan ia masih merasa sesak di dadanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia harus mengatakan kejadian ini pada seseorang. Harus! Kedua pembunuh itu harus dihukum karena telah melakukan hal sekeji ini pada sang ratu, pada ibunya. Tak peduli bahwa mereka adalah keluarganya juga.

"Sehun'ah?"

'Suara ini?'

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Menatap penuh kebencian pada anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Ya, Jongin hanya berpaut usia sekitar tiga bulan dengannya. 'Bagaimana bisa ia melihat hal seperti pembunuhan dengan sangat tenang?'

"Prince Sehun, apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Tidakkah seharusnya anda tidur?"

Sehun menjawab dingin. "Lalu, **apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidakkah seharusnya kau tidur?!** " ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja aku tidak tidur karena tugasku adalah menjagamu dan Prince Luhan."

" **Oh ya?** " tanya Sehun berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Kepalan tangannya mengerat dan ia menggertakkan giginya. "Lalu kemana kau tadi saat aku... saat aku mencari Luhan-hyung?"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Dimana Prince Luhan?"

" **Jawab pertanyaanku!** "

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Saya ada di ruangan Ratu."

"Prince, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Noona?" Sehun menghamburkan pelukannya ke arah seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun di belakangnya, Kim Tae Yeon. "Noona.. Mom, Mom.."

"Sehun'ah.. wae?"

Sehun menangis lagi di pelukan salah satu maid di Palace ini. Walau hanya seorang maid Sehun sangat menyukai Taeyeon, menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dan terkadang ia tak suka saat Taeyeon memanggilnya 'Prince' dan berkata formal padanya. Ia lebih suka dipanggil "Sehun'ah". Oleh siapapun. Toh, ia juga hanya manusia biasa. Ia hanya sedikit beruntung dilahirkan oleh ratu kerajaan Exophia.

"Mom.. Mom.."

Sehun tak dapat berucap lebih jauh. Dan sesaat setelah itu entah mengapa ia merasa pikirannya terlalu terbebani hingga terasa berat. Dan yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya jatuh perlahan dari pelukan Taeyeon. Ia dapat melihat wajah shock dan khawatir Taeyeon. Dan seringai tipis Jongin..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun'ah.. bangun,"

Seseorang menarik paksa Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan meniup kedua matanya.

"Aku bangun, hyung."

"Aku serius. Dengarkan aku."

Sehun menatap kakaknya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Besok pagi kau tak akan bisa melihatku disini. Aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Paman Kim membunuh Mom. Kau tahu, kan?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia masih belum juga sadar.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku.. aku tak bisa melindungi mom. Dan mereka, mereka akan membuat sebuah bukti palsu yang menyudutkanku. Maaf Sehun'ah. Aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi. Aku.. aku tak bisa menolak apapun jika mereka sudah mengancamku dengan namamu. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku, Mom, dan Dad akan terus melihatmu dari langit nantinya. Jaga.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu, tetaplah menjadi Oh Se Hun yang kami sayangi. Aku titipkan Exophia padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mana mungkin Luhan- _hyung_ melakukan itu! Aku melihatnya, aku melihat orang yang membunuh ibu! Mereka adalah Jongin dan Paman Kim!"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat air matanya turun. Ia menatap Luhan yang hanya tersenyum padanya di dekat para penjaga. Sejak pengadilan dimulai Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum padanya. Hanya tersenyum, tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Tadi pagi Taeyeon membangunkannya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang ia kira hanya mimpi buruknya. Tentang kematian Ratu Sooyeon. Dan hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah saat Taeyeon mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah pelaku pembunuhan itu. Dan terbukti.

" _Noona_.. _Noona_.. percayalah padaku."

Taeyeon menarik lengan Sehun perlahan dan memeluknya. " _Noona_ selalu mempercayaimu, Sehun' _ah_." Bisiknya seraya mengelus pelan puggung Sehun. " _Noona_ percaya padamu."

Sehun menangis lagi. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tak ada seorang pun yang mempercayainya –kecuali Taeyeon. Semuanya. Semua orang di ruangan ini adalah orang asing baginya. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat mereka. Tuan Choi, orang yang memimpin pengadilan ini, bukanlah hakim yang ia ketahui sebelumnya. Seharusnya Tuan Jung yang ada di sana.

"Prince, kau tak memiliki bukti, sedangkan sidik jari Prince Luhan..."

"Bisakah kita selesaikan pengadilan ini? Jangan buat adikku berteriak-teriak, kalian sudah memiliki buktinya dan yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah membunuhku, benar?"

Semua mata di ruangan ini tertuju pada pemuda 18 tahun yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"HYUNG?!"

Luhan tersenyum menatap adiknya. "Sehun' _ah_ , maafkan aku."

"Prince?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ruangan masih begitu sunyi setelah ia angkat bicara. Dan yang ia inginkan adalah akhir dari pengadilan ini. Hal ini sudah membuatnya kesal. Semuanya merupakan rekayasa. Semua orang di sini adalah orang luar. Semua sudah dirancang dengan baik oleh paman dan sepupunya. Ia tak ingin Sehun terus berteriak-teriak membelanya karena semua itu akan sia-sia.

"Aku membunuh ibu. Puas sekarang?"

"Prince?"

Sehun langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Menatap Luhan tepat di matanya. Namun, Luhan terus mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Hyung.. kau?"

"KENAPA KAU BER-"

"Oh Lu Han dijatuhi hukuman mati karena telah membunuh Sang Ratu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun' _ah_."

"..."

"Sehun' _ah_ , kau lihat, aku membawa sushi kesukaanmu."

"..."

"Sehun' _ah_ , ayolah, ini sangat enak."

"Aku tak perlu makan di mimpiku, _noona_."

Sehun menatap pemandangan Exophia malam di depannya. Sungguh suatu negara yang indah. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang cukup modern. Fasilitas umum seperti restaurant, rumah sakit, hotel, dan lain-lain sudah tersedia. Namun, sistem kerja kerajaan ini masih sangat tradisional.

"Sehun'ah."

"Lihatlah, aku tak pernah tahu Exophia sangat indah di malah hari. Begitu damai dan tenang. Seperti langit bertabur bintang. Lampu-lampu itu adalah bintang dan kegelapan di sekitarnya adalah langit malam, benar noona?"

"Sehun'ah.."

"Ah, kemana Luhan- _hyung_ ngomong-ngomong?"

"SEHUN'AH!"

Sehun tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun, senyum di wajahnya memudar perlahan. Seiring ia merasakan Taeyeon memeluknya.

"Hadapi kenyataan, Sehun'ah."

"Kenyataan terlalu mengerikan, noona _._ Kenyataan begitu menakutkan."

Taeyeon menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membawa Sehun kembali. Namun, ia harus melakukannya.

"Prince Luhan menemuiku malam itu," bisiknya. "..sesaat setelah kau pingsan."

Mendengar nama Luhan, Sehun membulatkan matanya. Menatap Taeyeon yang perlahan melepas pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya

"Prince Luhan menitipkan ini padaku."

Sehun menerima sebuah gulungan kertas dari Taeyeon. Terpaku menatapnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Taeyeon mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. Meninggalkannya. Bahkan tak mendengarkan ucapan 'Selamat tinggal, dan maafkan aku.' dari Taeyeon.

Yang ia tahu, ia langsung membuka gulungan itu. Membaca tulisan tangan Luhan yang rapi seperti biasa.

 _Hi, Sehun'ah.._

 _Aku memberikan ini pada Taeyeon untuk diberikan padamu. Aku juga sudah mengatakan semua kebenaran itu padanya. Paman Kim dan Jongin menculikku malam itu. Haha, aku bahkan baru sadar di culik saat Jongin menyiramkan segelas air pada wajahku. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu kapan mereka menjahkanku darimu –mungkin kau benar tentang kebiasaan tidurku. Haha.._

 _Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena tak ada bersamamu saat kau sulit seperti sekarang ini. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi ingat, jika kau merindukanku kau cukup melihat ke langit –yah, itu kalau kau merindukanku, sih. Aku, Mom, dan Dad akan selalu melindungimu dari langit. Kami menyayangimu. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu._

 _Aku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu._

 _Paman Kim dan Jongin, memaksaku membunuh Mom atau mereka akan menghancurkan Exophia dan membunuhmu. Oh, astaga! Tentu saja aku bingung. Tapi Mom memaksaku untuk melindungimu dan Exophia. Aku tidak membunuh Mom. Sungguh! Walau aku melihatnya. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga tahu bahwa kau melihat dari balik pintu. Sebenarnya aku ada di dekat Jongin waktu itu, kau tak melihatku sepertinya._

 _Mom bilang lebih baik mati daripada Exophia hancur. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada melihatmu hancur. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu?_

 _Setelah Mom tewas, mereka memberiku kesempatan untuk menemuimu, tapi aku bertemu Taeyeon dan mengatakan kau pingsan. Dan aku pun menuliskan ini dan memberikannya pada Taeyeon. Walau aku juga kembali ke kamar sebenarnya, apa kau ingat? Kurasa tidak. Kau tak sadar saat aku mengoceh di depanmu malam itu, kan? Geez,_

 _Secara tak langsung, aku memang terlibat dalam pembunuhan Mom. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Mereka membuat bukti itu bersamaku. Aku bodoh. Aku tahu. Tapi tak ada cara lain. Mom bilang harus menyelamatkan Exophia dan hatiku bilang aku harus menyelamatkanmu._

 _Aku.. aku benar-benar tak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Maafkan aku, kumohon._

 _Oh ya,_

 _Aku tak yakin kau akan tetap tinggal di sana setelah hal ini terjadi. Paman Kim pasti akan menjadi raja selanjutnya. Hueh! Aku titipkan Exophia padamu._

 _Sehun'ah, setelah kau selesai membaca surat ini, pergilah ke atap gedung pengadilan. Kenapa? Karena aku telah meminta seseorang untuk menunggumu di sana. Okay! Kumohon, pergilah ke sana. Aku akan sedih jika kau tak melakukannya._

 _Akhirnya.._

 _Teruslah hidup. Teruslah bahagia. Teruslah tersenyum. Teruslah menjadi Oh Se Hun yang sangat kusayangi. Aku menyayangimu. Jangan buru-buru menyusulku, okay. Haha._

 __Han__

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP!

Sehun langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara dari arah jendela ruangan ini.

"Puas sekarang?"

Menatap seseorang duduk di bingkai jendela Sehun menyeringai, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sangat puas."

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa tersenyum setelah melakukan pembunuhan. Ayo pergi."

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan turun dari tempatnya duduk. Berjalan ke arah jendela seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Jauh dari Exophia. Membawamu dimana tak ada seorangpun yang akan menemukanmu, Wu Shi Xun."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dan melompat ke bingkai jendela. Ikut duduk bersama namja yang tak henti menatapnya. "Aku lebih suka Oh Se Hun."

"Suka atau tidak kau harus menerimanya. Kau harus menghilangkan identitasmu. Atau mereka akan menemukanmu dan membunuhmu karena.." orang itu menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat dan menatap tubuh di atas tempat tidur kamar ini dan bergantian menatap telapak tangan Sehun yang diselimuti darah yang mulai mengering. "..kau membunuh putra mahkota Exophia."

"Aku akan senang jika itu terjadi. Ak-"

Sehun tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu menampar pelan pipinya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Kris?"

"Untuk membuatmu sadar akan apa yang hampir kau katakan."

Sehun memegangi pipi kirinya dan menatap pemuda di depannya. Keduanya lama terdiam dan hanya saling menatap. Sehun meniupkan angin dari bibirnya. "Yah, yah, ma'afkan aku. Sekarang ayo pergi."

Kris menghela nafas. Lalu kembali bertanya. "Kau akan meninggalkan mayatnya di situ."

Sehun tak menatap lagi ke dalam kamar, menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris memintanya untuk memutar tubuhnya. Kini ia menatap punggung Kris. "Seseorang akan menemukannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ia membenarkan mantel _leather_ nya sebelum melompat ke punggung Kris. "Tapi.. aku lebih suka kalau ia membusuk di sini."

"Kau benar-benar _evil._ "

Sehun tertawa. "Tak ada yang lebih memuaskan selain melihat Jongin mati perlahan di depan mataku."

"Geez, aku harus buru-buru membawamu ke Joyuphia."

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingin berfikir sebaiknya aku mengembangkan kekuatanku. Agar aku bisa menghancurkan Exophia suatu hari,"

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu kembali ke Exophia. Dan aku tahu Luhan juga tak akan mengizinkanmu menghancurkan Exophia yang sangat disayanginya ini." Kris turun dari bingkai jendela perlahan, dan menapakkan kakinya di balkon.

"Aku masih harus membunuh pamanku."

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja. Asal kau merasa puas."

"Okay."

 **-FIN-**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya.**

 **(originally posted way earlier in aff)**


End file.
